


tanqueray

by becuille



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becuille/pseuds/becuille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki leaves guilty spatters of bruises on his ribs, his hips, his mind and soul. Natsuki wordlessly, indebtedly, kisses them better. Shou wishes he wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tanqueray

Satsuki grunts and grabs Shou roughly by the waist as he flips him over. His fingers dig in unforgivingly into Shou’s slim hips as he’s pulled back, his ass being forcibly ground into Satsuki’s hard cock. It's like this nearly every night now.

Shou can't ask him to be harder. Though he wants to be marked, ruined, he knows Satsuki wouldn't just to spite him if he asked for it willingly. 

“Beg, slut.”

Satsuki takes a fistful of blonde hair and pulls it so he can see Shou's face. 

“Fuck you, get off me.”

Shou feels Satsuki's body weigh down on him, the long form swamping his own. He massively outsizes and outweighs him, and he knows he has the strength to take whatever he wants from Shou whether he wants to give it or not. The thought makes Shou’s dick throb.

Shou’s face is abruptly pressed into the pillow as Satsuki pins him down by his neck. He's like an animal, and Shou needs to be subjugated and owned, he wants to become pliant under Satsuki’s restraint and be used for the other man’s pleasure. His cock pulses into full hardness and he suppresses a moan as Satsuki’s teeth graze his neck.

“I could break you if I wanted to.” His deep voice pours into his ear like poison and Shou’s body drinks it up. _Please please_. His hand presses further, impacting tendons in his neck and Shou is made breathless. “You're mine to break.” Do it, break me.Split me open with your cock.

Satsuki's knees force Shou’s legs apart and he feigns non-compliance, struggling honestly as best he can, albeit pathetically, but Satsuki hardly wastes any time in teasing two fingers against his entrance, then roughly inserting them both easily. 

“You got yourself ready. Were you waiting for Natsuki to come and fuck you, you little slut.” He presses in another finger until it becomes uncomfortable, then another, all four stretching him hard and quick. 

“As if Natsuki would want to fuck a whore as loose as you. Look how easy you take it.” Satsuki fucks him rapidly with his fingers and Shou’s whole body rocks with it and makes him shake. The insult cuts and Shou bites his tongue. He wants to hurt Satsuki, but he could never harm the boy locked inside him, so the impulse makes him want Satsuki to hurt him.

He palms Shou’s ass, taking two rough handfuls and spreading him apart. It's embarrassing and Shou can't even look at him. His balls and his cock hang heavy as his opening is put on full display at the whim of the other man. He pants as his already widened opening is stretched further, before the tip of Satsuki’s thick cock presses against it, not requesting, teasing. His firm grip reminds Shou that he couldn't resist him even if he tried, and it turns him on beyond belief. He's going to be fucked whether he wants it or not. 

“Tell me you want my cock, you bitch.”

Shou doesn't even have the faux-fight in him anymore; he's exhausted, and he can hear the blood pounding in his ears as it continues to rush down to his engorged cock. He wants it so bad his balls ache, his whole body is tensed in anticipation, and it takes all of his will not to buck himself back onto Satsuki’s cock already, knowing he's more than ready. 

“I want it, Satsuki, fuck me.”

The tip presses in a little further and there's little resistance, Shou was stretched beyond even the girth of Satsuki’s huge cock. 

“Tell me what you are.” Satsuki gave out more of a grunt than a growl this time, his own patience seemed to be wearing thin. 

“I'm your slut I'm _ah_ I'm desperate for your cock in me Satsuki, I want it to hurt I want you to hurt me _please_.”

His rock solid cock slides all the way in and Shou moans loud enough for it to be heard halfway down the corridor. He wants to be heard, he wants everyone to know who is ruining him. 

Satsuki gives him little time to adjust, pulling all the way back out and slamming back in so Shou can feel the whole force of his large frame inside him. 

Shou feels on the edge of coming embarrassingly quick from being worked up and tense, and he barely pumps his hand around himself a few times before Satsuki slaps it away roughly, and Shou whines, over sensitive and untouched. 

Satsuki grunts and fucks Shou even more roughly. He keeps one bruising hand on Shou’s hip with the other gripping and crushing his neck. His voice. Natsuki wouldn't dare touch his voice. But it barely registers in his mind as he's fucked senseless. 

He eventually comes in hot spurts inside him, shuddering as he holds Shou deep, then leaves him, balls painful and heavy in a mess of sweat and come on his bed. 

Natsuki would sleep next to him, hold him, let him come, but it hurts less when Satsuki fucks him. At least he doesn't pretend to love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> my kinks are terrible and I'm ruining cute otome fandoms with filth...


End file.
